Please Adopt Me
by DeeLoli
Summary: TEMP HIATUS Sasuke one day finds a cute blond, sitting on a swing with a sign around his neck reading 'Adopt Me'. Not being to stop himself, he brings the boy home and introduces him to his family.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Adopt Me  
Prologue  
By Saraswati-Isis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I likely to own in the future, Naruto. It is owned by the almighty blah blah blah and he should be giving it to me. .**

**

* * *

**

Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke chatted animatedly about the fighting styles their close family used. Both trying to convince the other that their family style was better. Sasuke scoffed at the thought, Uchihas were the best after the all, not even the Hyuuga could beat them at anything else. Example? He was beating Neji in schoolwork, and Neji was a year older than him. When he said so, Neji went to hit him. Sasuke simply laughed and ducked before getting into the playground.

The playground was near the Uchiha house. Very useful when he wanted to escape his father's wrath or when he wanted to drag his brother to come and play with him. The playground was his safe haven, especially when there was no one around. No one else but the ones he thought of as family. This unfortunately included the now irritated Hyuuga.

"Ah... Neji! Stop it! Haha… hah?"

A cute, puzzled look settled on Sasuke's face as he looked at the swing where a figure swung very lightly and slowly. The person sniffed a little, choking on his sobs every now and then. His hands were forced into tight knuckles, white on the rope of the swing were small. The last Uchiha stared when the head of the figure looked up. He'd never seen such bright hair; they seemed kissed by the sun, almost blessed by an angel. On the boy's plump cheeks were three whiskers marks, scarring but at the same time making up his face. His eyes, full of brimming tears bore into Sasuke's own obsidian eyes and he was lost. There were so many emotions in those bright blue eyes. Sadness and Sorrow. A lot of pain. And he looked so lost. Sasuke gasped. He didn't know eyes could be that big, he didn't know that at all. But it was the sign, hanging by the boy's neck that caught his attention.

**- Adopt Me -**

It was... weird and Neji must have thought so too because he started tugging on Sasuke's sleeve, telling him it was time that they should go. But Sasuke stayed put, only for a second. After that small moment he broke free of Neji's hand and advanced towards the swing, his eyes locked with the smaller boy's blue eyes.

"Sasuke... leave him. Come on Sasuke."

But Sasuke didn't listen. He looked down to the blond who looked up at him.

"Are you gonna adopt me?" The boy's small voice was sweet and childish and… sad. It was so sad that Sasuke couldn't help it. His pale hands went to the boy's scarred cheeks and wiped the tears clean. The blonde closed his eyes and allowed it to happen. Not only that, but he leaned into the touch trying to get more. Sasuke complied and simply caressed his cheeks like his mother had done with him so many times before. The dark haired young boy just kept the touch going, feeling like he had accomplished something and Neji, Neji could do nothing more than watch helplessly as the person he considered his best friend comforted a boy he barely knew… in fact did not know at all. Then the blonde's voice came back.

"Please adopt me. I promise I'll be good. Please…" The voice broke and another set of tears streamed down the tanned face. "Please?"

"Ok."

The simple word made the boy's tears cease and let a blooming smile appear on his face. Neji gawked and wondered if he'd heard right.

"Sasuke you can't!"

Sasuke ignored him and pulled the blonde to his feet. "How old are you anyway? I'm seven and Neji's eight. That's Neji. I'm Sasuke. What's your name?"

"Sasuke don't ignore me! You can'-"

"I'm Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm six… but I'll be seven in October! Will you really adopt me?"

Sasuke nodded and wiped the remaining tears from the boy's face. Neji stopped in front of them and frowned but Sasuke gave him the determined look and Naruto… well Naruto's big blue eyes sealed his fate. Neji sighed and turned away from the puppy look.

"I can't believe this... You do know your parents have to agree to this right?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who had taken the blonde's hands into his own and shrugged. His parents would say yes for three reasons.

1: He **wanted** Naruto and when he wanted something he **always** got it.

2: His parents would obviously love Naruto

3: If they didn't let Naruto stay then he would definitely put his foot down. That would show them... well that or he would start a tantrum. They never seemed very fond of those.

Sasuke nodded to himself and tugged at Naruto's hand, Neji was following behind though very sluggishly with a feeling that something bad was about to happen. From behind a tree near the swings, a teenager looked happy. Amber eyes gleamed under dark red hair. Though he was young, he looked sharp and handsome. The happiness that showed on his face was betrayed by the look in his eyes. _Be happy Naruto-otouto. Be happy and forget me._ He sighed and looked down at the package in his hand, burning his palms a bit. Ramen.

------------------------------------------ Time Cut ---------------------------------------------

Neji had gone home and Sasuke's parents were arguing over whether or not they should keep Naruto. Naruto was with Sasuke on his bed. The dark haired boy was reading him a story about ninjas and demons; he made Naruto giggle with hand movements and the different voice he used. By the doorframe, unseen by the two boys was the older Uchiha boy, Itachi. He watched; amused by his little brother and the boy who wore underhand clothes. He didn't know his brother could be this amusing.

"Sasuke-Chan! Naru-chan! Itachi-Chan! In the living room boys."

Sasuke looked up at the sound of his mother's voice and scowled. She'd just ruined the cool image he had set with Naruto. She'd dared used the hated suffix. It was then he noticed his older brother at the door, who had a rather similar scowl on his face.

"Itachi?"

"Well, you heard our mother."

The teenager coolly left the scene to go see what his mother wanted leaving his younger brother and newfound guest to stare at his back in awe of his coolness (I mean come on… the guy is cool!). It was two minutes later when Sasuke's mother shouted his name once more that they finally moved and headed down the stairs, hand in hand.

Once downstairs, Sasuke watched the different emotions on his family's faces. His mother looked happy and cheerful, a smile on her face and her hands clasped together in front of her. His father, however, looked defeated, like he had lost a long battle and his brother, well he looked rather indifferent in his awesome coolness. The way they look could only mean one thing.

"We're keeping Naru-chan! Come here Naru-chan, give mama a hug you cutie!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who nodded, before shyly walking into the arms of Sasuke's mother. Tears glistened at the corner of his eyes as he felt the warmth and love of a mother envelop him. He cried a little and wrapped his small arms around her neck and allowed her to carry him.

"Aww, you're so cute Naru-chan. I'm going to love you all the way to heaven. Promise. Look at him FuFu-chan, isn't he just the dearest. He looks so sweet. Sasuke, he's your younger brother now, so you better take care of him. You too Ita-chan, take care of my precious little Naru-chan."

Fugaku cringed at the use of his nickname, which he now realized would be used as blackmail material by his two sons at the way their eyes twinkled when they heard. Sasuke, when given the task to look out for his new brother, nodded determinably. Wasn't it he, after all, who found the blond treasure? And Itachi simply looked at the young blond before walking out of the room. What the two parents hadn't voiced out, and he knew would be spoken about later on when they could not hear, was where Naruto had actually come from and what cruel fate had befallen him and left him on a swing in a park with a sign asking for someone to adopt him.

"Ne… ano… eto… Can I call you okaa-chan?"

The Uchiha woman melted and kissed the boy's plump cheeks. "Of course my darling Naru-chan. Call me whatever you want."

Naruto beamed and looked at his new mother before hugging her tightly. His bright blue eyes looked at Sasuke who stood there looking rather proud of himself. When the bright smile was directed at the raven haired boy, he blushed. There was one more thing that the damned Hyuuga didn't have but he did and also, it was one more thing that he could be proud over. He would protect the blond and hurt anybody who dared hurt him. Even his older brother. Sasuke smiled back before snatching Naruto away from his mother so they could play up in his room.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is. My first story. Please review! By thee way, this idea sprouted from reading a sweet yaoi book with short stories. It was entitled Please Adopt Me or Adopt Me. One of them. It had such nice stories. But the plot won't be the same though.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow. I didn't actually expect to get that much response. It sorta scares me. Like, what if I don't live up to the expectation set or something like that. Even worse: what if I completely and flat out flop? That would totally suck! So, here's to hoping that I don't make a complete fool of myself. **

**Random rambling: You'll get used to those. The last chapter was much shorter and written in size 12. This one is size 10 and longer. YAY! That means I'm either getting better or I just don't know when to stop. Either way… chapter's longer! I was going to put it up a week after, meaning last Thursday but then I got carried away with this one shot I'm working on for Wolf's Rain. Blame an AMV maker on YouTube… inspired me until my computer actually started smoking ! Oh yeah, and I had to do a lot of shopping since I'm going back home soon. Bye-Bye France and hello England. **

**Disclaimer: I do not nor am I likely to own Naruto or its characters. Which sucks for you 'cause it'd be even better if it was mine! **

**Story Pairings: SasuNaru, SasuOC, ItaKyuu, KibaHina, NejiNaru (one sided), GaaNaru, NejiGaaNeji, LeeSaku, ShikaOC, InoOc, TenOC and others I'll see when the story goes on.**

**Story Rating: I'm not sure :3 For now T but if I'm up to it there may be a lemon. Way… way further into the story.**

**Quick Info: I'm gonna write out a bit of their childhood and then skip to further years and then so on and so on. So you may expect cuteness but do not expect them to already be in love. That sorta thing takes time ya know. And now… on with the story.**

**Chapter Info: Naruto goes to school and meets friends. No doubt there's a bit of chaos going on. Chapter is Naruto-centric.**

**Please Adopt Me**  
**Chapter One: School and Friends  
By SaraswatiIsis**

"Sasuke, Itachi; off to school with the two of you!" Mikoto** (1)**, wife of Fugaku, mother of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, ushered her two boys out of the door. Or at least ushered one of her children seeing as the other one was already waiting outside. Sasuke, did not want to go, instead he wanted to know why Naruto wasn't coming with them.

"Hahaue, why isn't Naruto coming with us? Wouldn't it be easier?" _Hah, take that Hahaue. Can't argue with logic. Aniki said so!_ Secretly, Itachi also wondered why Naruto wouldn't be accompanying them. He understood every other day, seeing as how they had preferred to first let him get close to the family (which didn't take long at all by the way) before sending him to a school. But now that he was enrolled…

Mikoto shook her dark hair, a bright smile on her face. "Naru-chan won't be going to the same school as you Sasu-chan! I've enrolled her somewhere else… waaah and her new uniform is soooo cute. I can't wait to see her wear it." Sparkles came to her eyes as she imagined Naruto and his uniform. "Haaah! Kawaii!"

Sasuke's face fell (he didn't seem to notice to use of 'her' instead of 'him' in his mother's sentences). There were so many things he had planned to do with Naruto at school. So many people he could show him off to and he wasn't coming to the same school. An angry pout settled on his face.

"What do you mean he's not going to the same school? What other school would he go too!" Itachi sighed and picked up his younger brother with abnormal ease. He gave a one hand wave to his mother and walked away with his brother under his arm. Mikoto, proud and wonderful mother that she was waved back enthusiastically.

"Ne… okaa-chan? Are you sure this is ok?"

The Uchiha woman turned around and squealed! From out of nowhere (literally) she whipped out a camera and took pictures of a blushing Naruto. Fugaku, who'd just finished getting ready for work looked at the scene in front of him.

**Inside Fugaku's Mind **

_Crap… She's into crazy mode. Oh… poor boy. What did she do to him? Is that a bow? Thank God Sasuke and Itachi never had to suffer the same fate. What would have become of my poor boys? Damn… she's blocking the door. How m'I gonna leave undetected? I have no choice but to go through her. Kami-sama, please make it so that she won't ask me a question. I can't lie to her for the life of me. Ok… here we go. _

**End Fugaku's Mind Talk**

Fugaku slowly walked around his wife and tried his best not to let her see him. It seemed she was too distracted by Naruto to notice him so he did the best thing to do at the moment… run.

"Ne… Fufu-chan? Where do you think you're going?"

The patriarch stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his wife. She had the look. The evil predatory look that told he was either about to be very happy or about to be maimed were he to not do exactly as she wanted. He thought it was the latter rather than the former. An audible gulp came from him.

"Look at Naru-chan, what do you think?"

What could be said about the sight? That Naruto was dressed in a school uniform… yes. That Naruto looked absolutely adorable… absolutely. That the seifuku was politically correct… no, definitely not. Naruto was wearing a girl's uniform for the all girl school. The uniform consisted of a thigh length dark blue skirt with –here is a shudder from Fugaku– lave underneath the material. The blond also wore knee length white socks and girl's shoes. The top consisted of a simple white shirt with a red bow around and finally a dark blue jumper. There was an up turned bow on his head with the bow actually at the base so no one could see it. It was –here is another shudder– pink and made his hair look like it would stay down. Around his neck was… a Hello Kitty choker. Naruto smiled and twirled for Fugaku whilst Mikoto cheered 'him' on in the background.

"Isn't she just adorable? Isn't she? Waaah, Naru-chan is too cute."

"Ah… honourable wife, I… er…. work. Haha… I have to get to work. I'll leave you to take Naru-chan to school?" Mikoto waved him off absent-mindedly. She was much too busy trying to fix the bow which was not tight enough. So Fugaku saw his chance and went off and prayed for Naruto, that he would not grow up gender confused.

"Ano… Okaa-chan? Are you sure this is ok?" Mikoto looked at the curious sky blue eyes and beamed.

"Of course it is! Just remember that you mustn't tell anybody that you're not a girl. Ok?" Naruto nodded and allowed her to take his hand so they could walk to her car. Mikoto squealed again and went on and on about Naruto and how cute 'she' was. The blond merely blushed whilst looking down. He had a feeling that insisting that he was a boy would somehow hurt his new mother. And he didn't want that. He wanted her to be happy with him. But at the same time, he couldn't help but worry about the one who'd left him.

---------------- Small Time Skip ----------------

Naruto bit on his lower lip as he looked up to the small school. Tokai Gakuin. He saw little girls hugging their mother or their father (even older brothers or sisters) goodbye before running inside to find their friends. His small hand tightened around that of the Uchiha woman. She looked down at the blond, worried for him.

"Naru-chan? Are you ok? It's ok if you don't want to go!" For a moment she looked at the school entrance. Naruto noticed. "I suppose we could still enrol you in Sasuke's school. I gather he wouldn't mind."

The blue eyed little boy saw how her eyes slightly saddened and felt immensely responsible (don't think he'd know that word though).

"No. It's ok. I'll go there!" She looked at the boy, surprised. "Do you think I'll make lots of friends okaa-chan?"

"Waaah! My Naru-chan is soooo brave. I'll buy a present. What's your favourite animal?"

**Inner Mikoto**

_And at the same time I'll be able to learn more about Naru-chan's likes and dislikes! I truly am a great mother. Mwahahahaha. _

**End Inner Mikoto**

"Okaa-chan?"

"Eh! Ah… you were saying?"

The blond looked to the ground, "Foxes, I like foxes."

Mikoto nodded before guiding Naruto to the nearest teacher. The six years old watched as they talked about making him (wait… sorry… technically 'her') comfortable at the school. The teacher smiled at Naruto in a way that made him feel all warm inside. He wasn't used to it. Before, people didn't use to be as nice to him as they were now. So he smiled back earnestly, letting the happiness he felt show on his face. Mikoto and the teacher talked a little more before Mikoto bent down to kiss both of Naruto's scarred cheeks.

"Be a good girl, eh Naru-chan?" Naruto nodded and hugged her briefly. "I'll come pick you up later ok? Good. Bye-bye!"

The blond watched as the woman walked away. She gave him a last wave before getting into her (expensive) car. When he turned to the teacher, she gently took his hand and directed him to his new classroom. There were a lot of girls there, chatting happily to each other. When he and the teacher entered the room, they immediately stopped what they were doing and sat at their desks. Their young eager faces showing attention.

"Good morning everybody!" The teacher said, smiling brightly.

"Good morning Hiroko-sensei." Hiroko, the teacher gently pushed Naruto forward.

"Today, we have a new student. Her name is Uchiha Naru. Naru-chan, why don't you introduce yourself to them eh?"

Naruto looked up at her before settling his wide blue eyes on the class of girls. They all looked to him expectantly.

"Eto… my name's… Uchiha Naru and I like… ramen and the onigiri that okaa-chan makes. I'd like to be friends with you. Please treat me well." Naruto bowed. A girl in the back watched Naruto, eyes widening at the sight. She clasped her hands together in front of her as she stood abruptly. The rest of the young girls looked at her. She had two pigtails, her hair the colour of auburn and bright light brown eyes behind round, thin rimmed glasses. Her face was actually sharper than most of the girls of her age. She looked to be a smart sort of girl. Though at the moment, there were shinning stars in her eyes.

"Naru-chan! You are the embodiment of cuteness… I shall protect your innocence from all those out there in the world who wish to exploit it." Now, Naruto and the girls in the class were young and so their vocabulary was very (and I mean very) limited so, of course, they understood next to nothing of what this girl said. All that went through Naruto's head was: '?'

"Ah, such eloquence Sumire-chan! But would you please sit back down. You may talk with Naru-chan later on… during recess perhaps. For now Naru-chan, please sit beside Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan, raise your hand please."

A pink haired girl raised her hand, a red bow adorned her head but her bangs kept people from seeing her forehead. Her green eyes looked nervously at Naruto. She looked so shy. He wondered why when she also looked like she was a nice person. Not one to ponder too much, Naruto bowed again before making his way to his new seat.

"Now, today we'll…"

------------ Break because I can't be bothered with class ------------

It was now play-time, or recess, or break, or whatever it is you call it at your end of the world. Naruto looked at the playground confused, the class had been nice. He had gotten along well with most of the girls (actually with all the girls he had talked to so far) and nobody suspected that he was in actuality a boy. But now he didn't know what to do. Just as he was about to take one step forward, he felt somebody attach themselves on his back.

"Eh… who?" It was Sumire.

"Naru-chan! Where are you going?" The small girl let go and got into a protective stand. "You must be careful; the perverts are out there, lurking about and no doubt ready to ravish you!"

Naruto smiled at her. From what he understood of the young girl, was that she was the smartest in their class. Her name was Ito Sumire, she was born in a wealthy but a bit cuckoo of a family which resulted in well… her. Her intelligence, Hiroko-sensei thought, was wasted on this school. At her level, she could already be in middle school. But Sumire hadn't wanted that and instead stayed with the other children. Her parents supported whatever she wanted and her brother really didn't give a damn.

Sumire, the smart child stopped looking around to look at Naruto, eyes set in determination. She had read books from her brother's library, books she knew she probably shouldn't have read with all the confusing situations within them. One of the books she had read was called: Icha Icha Paradise, Volume One. From that book, she had concluded that cute people were taken advantaged of and… done things. The look on the person's face looked painful therefore; Sumire assumed that those things must hurt.

When she had seen Naruto, the brunette saw the potential for the young girl to become one of those cute people hurt in those books her brother loved so much. And so, decided she would be the girl's protector and guardian.

"Ne… Naru-chan. Is your name really Uchiha?"

The blue eyed blond looked at her and nodded.

"Eh, so that means that you're the son of a millionaire and brother of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi?" She looked really surprised which in itself managed to confuse Naruto. He decided it wouldn't hurt to tell them the truth about why he had Uchiha as his last name.

"Ano… they adopted me not long ago." As soon as he said so, she looked somewhat content.

"Ah, so that's why. My family does some business with them and I've seen them at parties! That's why I wondered, because I never saw you at any of them." Sumire wanted to ask more question to the adorable enigma that was Naruto but was soon interrupted by another blonde though a very much less cute one Sumire thought. The blonde in question was Yamanaka Ino. She had her hands at her hips, a flock of girls (looking very much like a flock of sheep behind their shepherd) at her back. Her face was scrunched up in anger (which Naruto didn't quite understand) though her eyes held a hopeful look.

"Wait a minute! You live with Sasuke-kun!" When Naruto nodded, she screeched and grabbed Naruto's small shoulders to start to shake him. The other girls formed a circle around, surely to keep Naruto from escaping Yamanaka Ino's wrath. Sumire was quick to act; she helped Naruto push off the blond 'psychopath' off of him.

"Leave her alone Ino. Don't bother her with your Sasuke obsession." Sumire held the stunned Naruto close to her as she said this.

"But don't you see! She **lives **with him and isn't even his real sister. She could… hurt him… or worse! Steal him from us anytime!" Ino glared at Naruto.

"I don't think so. If anything, Sasuke-san may just do that to her. The poor girl, he'll sneak into her room at night and whisper to her in her ear in order to confuse her! Then, just when Naru-chan begins to give in to his talk, he'll pull of the covers and…. And… Naru-chan I'll protect you from this evil!" The brunette was now standing in front of Naruto, a hand in the air and formed into a fist and the other at her waist. A super hero pose. The other girls, for fear that Sumire's weirdness would rub off on them walked away to do whatever. Ino lingered a little before walking away; she could deal with the new girl another time then.

Sumire laughed and took Naruto's hand, "Come on, I'll introduce you to some of **my **friends. They all are mostly girls who aren't accepted by this sub-culture (also known as the USFC or the Ultimate Sasuke Fan Club). They're crazy and you better stay away from them since you live with him and all." They walked to the sandbox where four girls were making a castle.

The first Naruto saw was a bluenette (A/N: My own word! Or maybe just a word that fits) with light lavender eyes. She offered him a small smile. In her, Naruto saw Neji, whom he had met when Sasuke had taken him from the park. Neji often came to the Uchiha main house to play with Sasuke, and now to play with him too.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata. She's really sweet, like you!" Sumire hugged Hinata before moving behind a girl with dark purple hair and obsidian eyes. The girl kept her face down to which Sumire frowned before grinning at Naruto.

"This shy one here is Mitarashi Isarabi **(2)**. What she's trying to hide a birth mark on her face." Isarabi looked up at her friend and scowled. The blond boy looked at the mark; it was dark on her pale face and stood out a lot. But he found nothing truly wrong with it.

"Why are you hiding it?" Sumire looked happy at Naruto's innocent question whilst Isarabi looked confused. She blushed before looking down at her part of the sandcastle.

"Exactly what I think, she shouldn't hide it at all should she! Anyway, next to her is Haruno Sakura! She sorta likes Sasuke too but seems less obsessive about it so she's ok. She also has a big up forehead that she _tries_ to hide behind that fringe of hers. She's real nice and as sweet as a flower too!" Sakura blushed even more and looked up to Naruto through her pink bangs. The last girl had her hair down to her shoulder and dark eyes. She had a scowl on her face too.

"And this is Tsuchi Kin. She might act all mean but she's really actually nice. So don't mind her." Kin growled. Sumire stuck her tongue out to her.

"And I am Ito Sumire, your new devoted fan. I am outcaste because I am the smartest in our year and in the school. But I don't give a damn and I like being who I am. I'm also told by various people that I am over enthusiastic and somewhat blunt. Not that I give much of anything!" She then 'gently' pushed Naruto forward. "Naru-chan, introduce yourself. Some of them didn't listen in class."

"Eh? Ano… my name's Naru and I like ramen and I also like okaa-chan's hugs and when Sasuke tells me stories. Can I help build the castle too?" All the girls nodded, with the exception of Kin who glared her 'undeveloped' glare a la Kin. Naruto beamed and sat down on the ground carefully and placed his hand in the sand.

------------- Break ------------

It was time to go home now. Most of the other girls had already gone, waving goodbye to Naruto. Sumire's brother, whose name was revealed to be Kyo had arrived to pickuphis little sister. He very much resembled his little sister and actually looked feminine but instead of brown eyes held dark blue ones. Sumire and Kyo were waiting for Mikoto seeing as Sumire had insisted that she would not leave 'her Naru-chan' alone and threatened her brother by saying she would reveal his books to their parents. Kyo easily folded.

Naruto looked at the two and felt a pang of jealousy in his heart. Once upon a time he had somebody like that to be there for him. Now he had Itachi and Sasuke but they just weren't him. He remembered the promise he'd been forced to make. The kind of person he as would never turn back on their promise and so he hadn't. But he missed him terribly; it felt like a part of him was actually missing.

"… Naru-chan!"

"Eh?" The blond looked at Sumire who had taken his hands in hers and was saying something.

"I said cheer up! A frown doesn't do on your face." Naruto smiled and nodded, muttering a small ok to her. Kyo looked at the two before muttering something about his sister and her being gay. Sumire's response to that was stamping on his foot.

"Naru-chan!" The three looked as a car window lowered to reveal the face of the beautiful Mikoto. She waved and opened the door, running to hug the small boy. "Naru-chan still looks as Kawaii as she did this morning! I missed you soooo much my little Naru-chan. To think you'll leave me everyday from now on. I can't bear the thought!"

Sumire looked at Mikoto and grinned. "Uchiha-san! I now declare you my idol. Such words and dedication towards Naru-chan should be admired! Allow me the pleasure!" The dark haired woman let go of Naruto and bent to Sumire's level, looking deep into her eyes.

"Young girl, I see in you the me of before. I accept! Together, we'll worship our most Kawaii Naru-chan!" The two squeal, earning a disgusted grunt off of the teenage boy and a confused look off of the dazed Naruto.

When they both let go, Mikoto suggested that Sumire visit them soon, to which Sumire eagerly accepted. The young girl hugged Naruto before dragging her brother off. Mikoto smiled and Naruto and picked him up.

"I take it school was good then?" Naruto nodded, happy that he had gone and not at all caring that it was with a bunch of girls.

Naruto told her all about his day. About Sumire and the other girls. He also questioned her on the fact that Sasuke had a fan club to which Mikoto only laughed. She asked another bunch of questions that Naruto was happy to answer. The ride was full of questions and answer and of excited gestures that Naruto made. Mikoto found that the more Naruto spent with her and the family (and now friends) the more he opened up.

------------ Time Skip ----------------

Mikoto and Naruto arrived at the Uchiha mansion. As soon as they entered the house, the dark brunette took the young boy's hand and directed him to his room. It had taken a while for it to be done and until then Naruto had slept in one of the guest rooms. Now that it was done, Mikoto was excited to show Naruto how it looked and so on.

The room's walls were decorated with wallpapers. The wallpaper was that of a forest with animals hiding behind bushes and birds flying in the sky. Naruto loved it. The bed wasn't that big but it looked so warm that Naruto couldn't help himself but bury his face in the duvet covers. He giggled at the softness on his cheeks.

There was a table where Naruto could draw and practice writing and there were even toys! Just for him. The blond took a small breath. He had his own set of toys.

Mikoto smiled, "Ne… Naru-chan! Look over there! I just bought it today for you. Do you like it?"

Naruto looked at one of the corner of the room where a dark red fox plush lay. He walked over to it and hugged it tightly. There were tears in his eyes. He hadn't felt this good since Sasuke had taken him away from the park. And it felt so good to be happy.

"Arigatou okaa-chan." Mikoto walked to behind Naruto and hugged him from the spot until he stopped crying. She thought they were tears of happiness and joy, but to Naruto they were slight tears of regret.

"Hahaue! Naruto! Where are you!"

Sasuke arrived at the door way and looked about the room. It looked good. His own room had been suited to his likes and so had Itachi's room. The seven years old was actually just surprised that his mother hadn't had the workers make the room pink and lacy. He shuddered. What a scary thought! With the way she was acting, it seemed that she actually thought that his Naruto (that's right, his) was a boy. And then he noticed the clothes.

"Hahaue? Why is Naruto wearing a skirt?"

-------------------Break -----------------

**A/N: That actually took longer than expected. :'( And I was gonna go on but I thought tired and I thought that you were also waiting for the update so I stopped it there. I thought it was a good ending! But I didn't like the chapter. But… I like Sumire-chan! Yay for Sumire-chan isn't she so nice and bubbly. **

**1) Mikoto: Is that Fugaku's wife's name? I think it was but I'm not sure. If it isn't can anybody tell me for future references? Greatly appreciated.**

**2) Mitarashi Isarabi: Spur of the moment thing, but yes she will be closely related to Mitarashi Anko. Why? Because I felt like it! No… really I felt like it so I made it. If you don't remember Isarabi, it's that girl that was part of experiments by that guy and she wore bandages! People didn't like her and she saved Naruto and blahblahblah. I was tempted to put Haku there but then I thought nah, he'll come in later. And he won't die because he is one of my top favourites. Along with Hayate, my beloved Hayate! **

**Other: er… well… nothing really. Hope you liked the chapter and the fact that they'll be young for a while to come. If any of you have any idea for any relationships then tell me. Oh yeah. Info:**

**Ages:**

**Sasuke: 7  
Neji: 8  
Itachi: 13  
Naruto & girls: 6/7**

**Month (this is mainly for myself, otherwise I'll get lost in the story and I'll be like huh and the time and descriptions won't make sense): **

**September**

**There. Please review!**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hiya, it's been a bit of a long time (oh boy)

Hiya, it's been a bit of a long time (oh boy). Even though I know I shouldn't (because frankly the whole not updating thing was pathetic) I'm going to say that I'm sorry and unfortunately I'm going to be making excuses.

My biggest excuse is that I am a douche and a pathetically weak person to begin with which unfortunately makes me unable to deal with stress effectively. When I started college I was a bit out of sorts, because to be honest I don't adapt as quickly as I used to. This meant that I tried to concentrate on my work and discarded everything else (i.e. fanfiction) and writing in general. I'm sorry.

My second excuse is that my muse sort of went away (this is the most ridicule excuse you'll read) and I kinda didn't know what to write anymore o.o I was lost. But that's ok because I have a new muse and she's so cute she makes me want to squeal and cuddle her everytime I see her ! So I've had some changes of ideas regarding the story.

Plus I have another muse who draws for me (I draw but they're like, disastrous so we're not getting into that --)

I only have two excuses, my computer didn't go bust, so I still have the pathetic attempts at chapter three and four of Please adopt me, on my computer, they'll be edited, rewritten, whatever so that you guys can read and hopefully forgive this pathetic "author person". So will the first two chapters seeing as there are mistakes on those.

As for The End of Something, the first chapter will be re-edited and the second and third chapter written sometime while I'm away in France (I'm leaving on tuesday).

Phoenix Flight will also be edited but it'll take longer to write the next chapters.

Apart from Phoenix flight, I will try (I say try because I'm going uni this year which means that some things may still take some time) to always have a chapter written before uploading a chapter (does that make sense).

So if I upload chapter 2, chapter 3 will also be written.

Last note, thanks to all those who've read my stories and have taken an interest and not given up. I'm really grateful. Hopeful I'll be able to reward your undeserved kindness with stories that make you guys happy (or sad o.O). Hmm, yeah, thanks.

DeeLoli 3


End file.
